


I Never Pegged You as the Type

by Sparroet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, It's the PeggingFic, Porn Without Plot, Spallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparroet/pseuds/Sparroet
Summary: Barry isn't necessarily into femdom - he's really not into the heels and latex and beating - but he likes certain elements, and he isn't sure how his girlfriend will take it. pure porn, just wanted to write a pegging fic





	I Never Pegged You as the Type

Patty is a lot of things, but most importantly, she’s understanding, and she’d never judge Barry. It’s always been a bit of an open secret that he’s the Flash, but she gets it; it’s far too difficult to talk about with her. Their apartment is a safe space for him, and she’s allowed to be worried, she’s allowed to know where he is - but the fact is, she never makes that information feel like an obligation. So when Patty opens all his drawers in search of a new box of condoms, and stumbles upon his collection of very-obviously-used-dildos, he shouldn’t have been so surprised that she wasn’t angry at the revelation. 

“Barry,” she asks, gently, like she’s worried she’s going to scare him off, “Do you like anal?”

Well, okay, to be fair she was really really direct with it, and if he gets red and sputters it's no fault of his own, “Maybe? Yes, I mean, it feels good but - I’ve never done it- I thought -with a -”

Patty starts giggling, “Oh my god, did you think I’d be  _ mad  _ at you? Did you think because I’m a girl-”

“No! No, I mean, I trust you, it's just,” Barry looks away a little bashfully, “I dunno. I’m always worried you’ll think I like guys better, or that, y’know, most girls just think it's weird.” 

Patty drops back into bed a little gracelessly, and drops her head into his lap, arm reaching up to touch his cheek, “I’m not going to judge what makes you happy, Barry. If anything, it's kind of cute.”

Barry snorts, rather indignantly, “Cute?” 

Patty scoots up in his lap so her head is near his ear, “Yep. I think it's pretty cute that my boyfriend is worried I might leave him ‘cause he’s a bottom.”

Barry’s head connects painfully with the headboard behind him, “Oof, don’t say it like that! I can be dominant! Sometimes. In like, a respectful way?” 

“Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever that means,” Patty chirps, “But, let me put this a different way: tonight, Barry, can I fuck you? Would you like that?”

Barry scoots back, his shoulders pressing in to the headboard, “Yes,” he breathes, almost inaudibly. 

He’s got the things they need - gloves and condoms and a dildo and loads of lube, but it's still a bit embarrassing to open his private box of sex toys in front of anyone. Well, it’s embarrassing until Patty pulls on black latex gloves with a resounding  _ snap _ , and then Barry is suddenly obligated to lean back against the bed and pull his knees up. Legally obligated.

Patty slides her finger down to circle his rim, then presses her thumb into his perineum, hard, eliciting an embarrassingly high pitched moan. “Yeah,” she whispers, “You like that, Bear?”

Barry squeaks in protest, “Only a little bit.”

She dips a gloved finger inside, gently, and begins pumping. Barry gasps, pressing back before relaxing back into the sheets, grasping for the sheets behind his head. Patty laughs, “Only a little. Uh-huh. Somebody sure seems to be enjoying this.”

“Okay, a lot bit,” he squeaks, “And you are very welcome to add another. Finger. Oh my.”

She complies, wordlessly, a second finger joining her first, and she doubles down, probing quick and hard for something. Patty curls her fingers experimentally, and he arches back suddenly. 

Barry takes a moment to adjust himself, suddenly aware he’s not nearly as short as Patty, but he’s selfish, and still wants to see her face. She’s rather relaxed about the whole thing, smiling softly as she coats her strapon in lube, then leans forward to lace her fingers with Barry’s, the other moving down to position the dildo’s tip inside him. “Ready?” She asks.

“Yes,” he breathes, choked off when he starts to feel her, smooth and slow, pushing in, and he struggles to keep his thighs from spasming. “Patty,” he whispers, a little bit in awe, “I-Oh-”

Patty has gripped his hips, and practically pulled him down to the base of the toy in one fell swoop, “Good?” 

“Good,” he settles, thighs relaxing, and he breathes out, “You can move, you know.”

Patty swats at his chest playfully, “Already demanding more of me? Give a girl a break.”

Barry starts to laugh, but it tapers out into a sharp gasp with the first roll of Patty’s hips. It had been a while, since it had been anyone else behind the motion. He’s breathless, and it's all he can do to raise a reverent hand to Patty’s breast, and draw it down slow in a lazy path to her navel, in time with the gentle rocking of her hips. She’s slow, more for her own experimentation, trying to find the position that gives her the most friction against the other end of the toy. It makes it all the more torturous. Not that Barry is complaining. 

Actually, he’s not really talking at all, and it causes Patty to pause, “You still good there, Barry? We can always stop if-”

“Oh my god, Patty, don’t stop,” he croaks, rocking his hips back down into her. She laughs, leans down to give his neck a gentle kiss, and Barry finally lets go, and groans in full.

“Look at you,” Patty coos, “You’re being so good for me.”

“I think I will die from embarrassment, mid sex, and then they’ll have to process my body and you won’t be able to remove the dildo because it’s now evidence, and all our coworkers will see my body with a plastic dick up my ass and then my ghost will die from embarrassment.”

“Oh my god,” Patty stops, nearly choking, “Could you be any less sexy right now?”

“I’m not really good at talking,” Barry admits, “I uh, I just, usually stay quiet, but I figure, y’know, you seem to like dirty talk, so - well, it didn’t really work. But um, I’d like it you kept going. Y’know. If you wanna.” He’s pretty sure he’s as red as his suit right a bit now, but Patty rewards his openness with another minute roll of her hips.

“It’s okay Barry,” she whispers, pressing forward with renewed force, “You’re doing really good for me,” her hands slide up his abdomen, pausing to brush his nipples, and she kisses his throat again.

He sighs, content, and counters her motion with a rhythm of his own, until he can feel the toy pressing up against his prostate, “Oh god,” he gasps, “Patty, there.”

“Yeah,” she asks, brushing at his cheek with her palm, “That good?”

“Yeah,” he sighs, and his hips move back in tandem with hers, arms settling into a motion from her hips to her breasts, gentle and reverent, “Love you,” he whispers, eyes down at her neck. 

Patty smiles, soft and wide, and pulls his chin up at an awkward angle, to press their lips together lightly. “That’s cute. You’re cute,” she giggles. 

They find a rhythm somewhere in the middle, and with every third or fourth little rock Barry can feel the toy hitting his prostate, and gasps, quiet and reserved in his own way. Patty lowers herself, letting her stomach and chest connect with his, and Barry can feel her stomach rolling against his hard on with every motion. It’s slow, and it's quiet, and it’s something Barry would not trade for the whole world. Eventually, he can feel he is close, and he flounders when Patty hushes him, and strokes the head of his cock on gentle circles, light and teasing, until he comes with shaky thighs and a sheen of sweat, head pushing back hard into the pillows. She keeps rocking her hips through it, but her rhythm has changed, to where now she is trying to get the most friction from the toy. Between moments, Barry has the wherewithal to draw Patty down for a kiss, and then pauses, hands sliding down her shoulders, and then he kisses a line down her neck and collarbone. She shudders, and she moves like that, slow and steady, rubbing herself against the toy still buried inside Barry, until she shudders to a stop, breathing hard and then giggling.

In the aftermath, he rolls over, hand on his own stomach, and laughs, full bellied and loud. Patty gives him a look.

“I’m just happy,” he says, “You made me very happy is all. It feels like I’m a little drunk right now.” 

Patty barks out a laugh, then collapses on top of him, burying her head in the dip of his collarbone, “Yeah? You’re such a sap. Now I’m tired, and I totally get why most men just roll over and fall asleep after sex.”

Barry chokes, “I would never-”

“Really though,” she continues, “Thank you for sharing with me. I hope you know it's okay. I am never going to judge you for this kind of thing.”

Barry hums, “Thank you, Patty. It means a lot to me.”


End file.
